Observando a Karin
by Rossetto-chan
Summary: Romance en ciernes sucediendo en el fondo del arco de historia arrancar del anime. Hay algo de lucha y mucho suspenso. Un fic de AmberdDawn.
1. Observando a karin

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto!!! Aca les traigo una historia que espero les guste ^^. Les aclaro que yo no la escribí sino que me estoy encargando de traducirla, con la autorización de la escritora, quien es AmberdDawn, sino de otro modo no estaría haciendo esto.

bueno algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar, los comentarios de la autora siempre van a estar y cuando yo quiera comentar o aclarar algo se los voy a indicar. (ej: Nota Rossetto: ) espero ser lo más fiel posible en la traduccion.

sin más les dejo el capi ;)

Rossetto-chan

*La historia y el primer capitulo comparten el mismo titulo* 

Por favor note que ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi autoria. Este es mi primer fan fic por lo que es difil. Por favor descúbranme.

Mi contenido esta solamente basado en el anime. No he tenido la oportunidad de leer los mangas de bleach aun.

***cuidado hay contenido perturbador viniendo en los próximos capítulos.***

*Esto es para las notas de autor***fiu eso fue rudo.*

Cuidando a Karin Capitulo 1: Observando a Karin

Ese día lloró y estaba avergonzada de si misma por esto, pero sus amigos estaban todos sanos, y ahora Karin sabía que su hermano estaba a salvo. Bueno relativamente a salvo de alguna manera.

Ella permaneció atrás para hablar con los dos shinigamis que nadie ecepto ella había visto. Era extraño ver dos Toshiros, uno en el kimono negro y el otro sentado en el borde del enorme cráter creado por el monstruo, solo observando la nada. Ella estaba casi apenada por frotar su cabeza. El estaba tan irritado por esto, pero era muy divertido también.

Karin pensó que le agradaba la fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku (aun si lucia deforme con esos enormes pechos). Ella se reía fuertemente de su capitán, secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. Una vena se marcaba en la frente de Hitsugaya. El apretó sus dientes y le dio la espalda.

Karin despidió a sus amigos cuando vinieron a ver como se encontraba.

Uno de los chicos grito, "¿Karin estas bien? ¿Viste el cometa?"

"¡eso fue un meteorito bobo!" otro chico exclamo.

"ninguno de nosotros lo vio" ellos concordaron.

Ahora fue el turno de Karin de perder la paciencia y gritarle a sus subordinados. "¡Ustedes chicos son tan tontos! ¡Pudieron haber sido asesinados! ¡Deberían correr directo a casa… y mañana recobraremos nuestro entrenamiento. Practicaremos dos horas después del colegio." Les grito, luego agrego, "en el parque hasta que el campo haya sido nivelado"

Sus compañeros se callaron inmediatamente, y le desearon buenas noches. Ninguno de ellos parecía herido por sus severas palabras, y siguieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Hitsugaya estaba asombrado por su despliegue de liderazgo.

Karin regreso su atención a Toshiro y Rangiku. No quería disculparse pero quería agradecerle a Toshiro, y quería prender más acerca de los shinigamis, y esos monstruos que ellos llamaban hollows, "gracias Toshiro, um digo Capitán Hitsugaya," hizo una reverencia humildemente asegurándose de mantener su rostro al frente.

"No es nada", gruño y miro a los lados.

"No es cierto. Me salvaste, y más importante salvaste a mis amigos. Pero lo más importante pateaste traseros en el campo de futbol" ella lo animo. El pequeño shinigami resoplo y miro en otra dirección.

"Karin, ¡no lo puedo creer lo has hecho ruborizarse!" intervino Rangiku, irritándolo aún más.

"¡cállate Rangiku!" el le advirtió, su cara más roja de furia que de vergüenza.

"ouu Capitan", su teniente se molesto "usted no es divertido"

"porque no regresas a lo que sea que estabas haciendo" más que ordenar le pregunto.

"de acuerdo, los dejare a ustedes dos enamorados solos" dijo pestañando cómicamente.

Karin ahogo una risa y miro al suelo. Su teniente brinco fuera de vista pero claramente exclamo, "asegúrese de llevarla a casa antes de las diez o su viejo podría golpearle las narices"

Hitsugaya rodó los ojos y mascullo maldiciendo a su subordinada. Karin estaba pateando la tierra con su pie. Cuando ella miro el shinigami se había ido y solo un Toshiro estaba ahí. El la estaba observando con un frío interés. Ella se ruborizo. El la miro tan severo que pensó que había decidido atacarla.

Ella mantuvo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, "Capitán Hitsugaya?" Karin repentinamente se sintió tímida.

"Huh?" el asintió.

"que son esas cosas? Son más y más cada día y parecen volverse más fuertes, creo" ella odiaba sentirse de esta manera.

El la estaba inspeccionando. "son hollows, esos eran más específicamente un Menos. Muy poderosos y demasiado peligrosos para que alguien como tu se encargue." Dijo en un tono monótono y sin emociones "deberías haber huido".

Eso la hizo enojar y sorprendiendo al Capitán levantando su rostro y diciéndole. "que quisiste decir con alguien como yo?. Te refieres a un humano o un débil?" ella no bajo la mirada y lo observó haciéndolo sentir escrudiñado, también. Ella espero.

Histsugaya exhaló cuando se recupero del shock. "realmente eres como tu hermano. No quise implicar que eras débil, o que hay algo malo con ser humano, mi punto es que aún un capitán debería ser cuidadoso estos días y tú no deberías ir peleando con los hollows. Para los menos esto es débil"

Karin se relajo un poquito recordando el efecto de su poderosa patada. Esta era una mera molestia, una mordida de un bicho. Pudo haberla aplastado si Toshiro no hubiese estado ahí.

"comprendo", suspiro, "entonces Tosh-um Capitán Hitsugaya, sabes más sobre mi hermano?"

Ella no esperaba oír mucho.

"bueno el es fuerte ahora, pero creo que aún no ha explotado todos sus poderes. Tiene un largo camino por delante y un gran potencial, como tu." El aclaro su garganta, "sin ofender"

"no importa", ella sonrío "estupido"

Hitsugaya levanto su ceja. El estaba comenzando a pensar que ella se estaba comenzando a meter con el. El hizo caso omiso, *los humanos después de todo son raros*. A pesar de todo se sentía intrigado por esta traviesa pequeña humana. El esperaba ver más de ella, si por lo menos por su valor de entretenimiento. Sumado a que decidió que realmente le gustaba el futbol.

Ninguno de ellos dijo mucho. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Entonces Karin se despidió.

"debería acompañarte a casa" el se ofreció fríamente, agregando, "estará oscuro antes de que llegues"

"como sabes cuan lejos estoy de mi casa?" ella sonrío nuevamente. "No has estado siguiéndome o algo, o si?"

El se ruborizo, pensando cuando la observaba en el parque. Ella no lo noto, pero el respondió en un tono menos comprometido que el había estado una vez ahí para ver a su hermano. Ella sonrío y lo saludo con su mano para luego girar en la esquina y correr a casa.

Ella estaba feliz esa noche y no sabia porque. Se ofreció a lavar los platos y casi no quebró ninguno de ellos. Ella fue la mitad de agradable con su padre. Solo tubo que golpearlo una vez en el rostro.

Al otro día después del colegio se encontró con los chicos para practicar en el parque. Cuando ellos dejaron el parque y cada uno se fue por su camino ella fue a ese sitio, *donde el había estado.* Pensando en lo que había dicho acerca del cielo. Ella observo como el cielo se oscurecía. Era realmente hermoso.

Sin embargo, estaba desilusionada de que no se encontrara ahí. Cuando estaba por irse a casa sintió un cambio en el aire y ahí estaba el mandando mensajes con una aburrida mirada en su rostro. Estaba recostado contra la barandilla. Mirando al cielo.

"que estas haciendo aquí?" cuestiono.

"tengo tanto derecho como tu de estar aquí" ella gruñó y se dejo caer al lado de donde el se encontraba recostado pasando sus piernas a través de la barandilla.

El observo sus piernas y replico. "sabes a lo que me refiero. Que quieres conmigo?"

"el cielo esta realmente hermoso esta noche" ella apoyo su barbilla en la barandilla y suspiro.

Fue un sincero suspiro, Hitsugaya noto que ella no se estaba burlando. El retorno su mirada al cielo. Ellos se sentaron por lo menos por unos treinta minutos. Ella observaba el cielo soñadoramente.

El la observo y comenzó a estudiar su rostro. El pensó, *se parece a su hermano, no es que luzca como un chico, el solo que ambos tiene la misma expresión, y las cejas son las mismas.*

Pero en la luz rosada ella lucia mucho más femenina de lo que usualmente era, y su mirada serena contribuía al efecto. Ella lucia un poco como momo. El se cerró sus ojos con ese doloroso pensamiento.

El capitán pensaba que ella tenía el potencial para ser hermosa. Se reprimió a si mismo, *que demonios estas pensando! Idiota!* el se quito ese previo pensamiento y abrió su boca para decir algo, para no meterse más en aguas desconocidas.

Karin se adelanto al golpe, "se esta haciendo tarde." Ella salio debajo de la barandilla, inocentemente notando, "sabias que tienes uno de tus bolsillos traseros rasgado?"

Hitsugaya se sonrojo y sintió su bolsillo trasero. Estaba bien, "porque tu!" el grito y se abalanzo hacia ella enojado.

Ella lo esquivó riendo, y se hecho a correr en la noche, "buenas noches, Capitan!"

El admiraba su agilidad, pero nuevamente se maldecía, "maldita Rangiku por poner esa idea en mi cabeza"

"que idea?" Rangiku apareció repentinamente.

"cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?" el frunció el cejo.

"lo suficiente" sus labios se curvaron sobre sus dientes en una característica sonrisa maligna, rivalizando con la de Ichimaru Gin, "Capitan usted es un pequeño niño sucio, estaba teniendo algunos pensamientos impuros acerca de la chica Kurosaki!" ella se rió por lo bajo.

"te callarías!"Se marchó furioso.

"aw vamos capitán" Rangiku lo siguió, "para un humano ella esta bien. Ciertamente no se compara con mi belleza, pero tiene algo de potencial." Ella apunto su dedo al cielo y sonrío brillantemente.

*Oh-no*, pensó.

"ella es la talla perfecta para usted, bueno en realidad creo que es unos pocos centímetros más alta, pero las chicas son usuales a esta edad. Ja ja ja , ustedes estarían lindos juntos! Aunque realmente debería darle algunos consejos sobre maquillaje!" la voluptuosa mujer estaba siendo incoherente tan rápidamente que Toshiro pensó que su cabeza podría caer de sus hombros.

"de que estas hablando!!!" Toshiro demando saber.

Conocía esa mirada, estaba maquinando algo, "se…"

"Teniente Matsumoto! Te prohíbo acercarte a esa humana! Ahora es una orden! Entendido?!!!" el la observo.

Alicaída, asintió, "si capitán, pero usted no es divertido." Se quejo.


	2. Esperando

Capitulo 2: Esperando

Nuevamente la mañana siguiente Karin estaba extremadamente feliz e incluso le dio un beso de despedida a su padre. El estaba tan sorprendido con su repentino despliegue de afecto que la aplasto contra su pecho. Literalmente la estaba aplastando. Entonces clavo su talón en su pie. Dando un grito de dolor, y llorando. Ella agarro sus libros mientras el gritaba cuan cruel era su hija con el.

En el camino a la escuela sintió algo extraño, observándola.*podría ser que Toshiro esta siguiendome?* pensó. Ella descarto el pensamiento diciendo "por qué lo haría?"

"Por que haría quien?" pregunto Yuzu curiosamente.

"Oh. No es nada" trato Karin de no sonreír.

"Ok, hermana" Yuzu el alma confiada nunca dudaría de su hermana.

Caminaron a la escuela juntas. Todo el día estuvo un poco distraída. Ella fue reprimida por la profesora una docena de veces.

"en serio Karin, eres una de mis mejores estudiantes! Esperaría más de ti" su maestra frunció el ceño y amenazo con mantenerla después de la escuela.

Karin hizo lo mejor que pudo y mantuvo a su profesora suficientemente feliz. Después del colegio no tenia práctica entonces ella fue al lugar de la colina a buscar al peliblanco. El no estaba. Espero. Incluso se sentó donde había estado la noche anterior. Ella observo el cielo era lindo, pero no se disfrutaba estando sola. Se sintió observada de nuevo. No era el sentimiento confortable de los ojos de un amigo. En algún lado lejos un débil hollow apareció. Pero este rápidamente se fue. Ella dedujo que algún shinigami, tal vez Toshiro, se encargo de el. Sonrío. La sensación de ser observada cesó también. Se fue a casa, en un no muy buen humor, pero estaba contenta.

La noche siguiente fue nuevamente a "su" sitio. Nuevamente no se mostró, y nuevamente sintió los espeluznantes ojos rondando sobre ella hambrientamente, tembló. Sintió un débil hollow, pero tan pronto como lo sintió este desapareció.

La tercera noche ella hizo lo mismo. Esta vez se pregunto si el simplemente la estaba evadiendo. Negó con la cabeza. De alguna manera ella sabia que el lo sentiría una bajeza evitar a alguien.

Normalmente ella habría estado en lo correcto, pero el la estaba evitando. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría venir de más contacto con Karin. Aunque sus pensamientos se mantenían volviendo sin intención alguna a ella. Cada vez el se maldecía a si mismo o a Rangiku, como si fuera cualpa de ella.

Realmente quería regresar a ese lugar y observar el cielo, *y mirarla a ella…demonios!* le preocupaba que el podría dejar escapar algo frente a sus subordinados. Siempre lucho para mantener alguna ilusión de autoridad y cualquier fragmento de respeto. Sentía que fallo miserablemente la mayoría del tiempo cuando no lo hacia. Su equipo tendía a meter la pata, pero todos (inclusive Rangiku) eran confiables cuando era necesario.

El estuvo bien por un rato pero entonces necesito ir a controlar a la pequeña hermana de Ichigo. Rangiku había aprendido a no meterse y solo se reía por lo bajo cuando sabia que estaba yendo a una "misión de vigilancia".

Fue varias veces solo a observar. También sintió el hollow, pero era muy débil y parecía estar demasiado lejos para encontrarlo. Este nunca dejaba una impresión de que dirección venía.

Una noche fue más tarde de lo usual, cuando llego ella estaba observando el cielo púrpura. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, aprovechando la ventaja observo su perfil. Lo estudio y decidió que era muy lindo verla. Sus ojos eran orbitas oscuras y soñadoras. Su labio inferior en un puchero. Los pucheros de Rangiku siempre lo irritaban, pero el quería besar el de Karin. *Demonios, demonios, demonios, idiota!* se reprendía internamente. Cuando repentinamente sintió algo maligno. La espalda de Karin se enderezo y su expresión cambio de una soñadora a una de terror.

"que es esa cosa?" se susurro. Se levanto para irse. Entonces esto desapareció.

El chico decidió seguirla hasta la casa para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Ella no miro hacia atrás, pero prácticamente corrió todo el camino de regreso. El raudamente y silenciosamente la siguió. Ambos suspiraros aliviados cuando ella entro en su casa sana y salva. El regreso al lugar donde sintió esa presencia. No solo el, sino también ella. Sintió que la energía estaba siendo dirigida a ella. Investigo los arbustos y los árboles en la dirección que el seguro sintió esa maligna mirada, pero ahora no había nada. Ni una pista.

Rangiku tenía todo lista para molestar a su joven capitán cuando llego de espiar a la chica Kurosaki.

Camino dentro de departamento de Orihime, el cual establecieron como una base de operaciones. Se sentó a la meza y agarro la caja de jugo. La apuñalo como si fuera un enemigo que necesita morir dolorosamente.

Antes de mirarlo le pregunto, "hey Capitan, ha conseguido llegar a primera base con ella?"

"de que estas hablando Rangiku" contesto en un distraído y afligido tono.

La teniente bajo el rostro, "cual es el problema? Rechazo sus avances?" Aun tratando de ser divertida y saliéndole mal.

El le daba la espalda. El estaba frotándose la frente en contemplación. Ella toco su hombro. El se giro para mirarla. El lucia enojado y frustrado. Si ella no lo hubiese conocido mejor podría haber sospechado que el había tratado y fallado en avanzar con la chica.

"Capital, que es?"

"has notado…" comenzó lentamente "alguna actividad extraña por parte de los Hollows de nivel bajo?"

"por qué Capitán?" inclinando su enorme busto sobre su cabeza.

Una vena salto de su sien, "porque hoy a la noche por el parque estaba mirando, ahem," aclaro su garganta, "mirando al cielo, cuando tuve el extraño sentimiento que había un Hollow debajo de mis pies, antes de que pudiera hacer algo se había ido"

"era un hollow fuerte?" pregunto.

"no particularmente, pero sentí que estaba cazando a alguien." el miro a la caja de su bebida y desanimadamente la aplasto.

"Ahhhhhh," dijo ella entendiendo, "quien cree que esta siendo casado?"

"tu sabes quien," el estaba gruñonamente jugando con el sorbete de la caja de jugo.

"bueno señor, es tu deber como su caballero en brillante armadura protegerla. Lo ayudaré" sonrío brillantemente "esto va a ser muy divertido"

Ella parecía mareada. Hitsugaya podía casi imaginar como la vivaz rubia vistiéndolo como un caballero y poniéndola a Karin en algún ridículo y demasiado sexy disfraz. No es que el no tuviese también una extraña inclinación a fantasear con Karin. El negó con la cabeza con vergüenza, y dejo a su subordinada con su enferma imaginación.

Esa noche se fue a la cama determinado a encontrase con Karin a "el" lugar el día siguiente.

Mientras Karin, con las cobijas sobre su nariz había decidido que no iba a volver. "el me odia, el debe. Sino por que no regresaría?" y volviendo a sus pensamientos más internos algo cruel y torcido, estaba observándola en ese momento.

En algún lugar unos dientes blancos y crueles destellaron en la luz de la luna. El sabía que ella estaba pensando en el y el deseando saborear su sangre. El lamió sus labios.

"Mañana" la cosa sonrío y se rió en una forma aterradora que encendió las alarmas de los autos e hizo a los perros aullar a la luna.

Toshiro lo sintió de nuevo y luego desapareció.

* * *

Nota Rossetto: Hola a quienes hayan leido esta historia y lamento mucho si los hice esperar! pero bueno aquie les traigo lista la traduccion del segundo capitulo ^^ espero que les guste!

-Dreyganku- me alegro que te haya hecho reir y espero que sigas leyendo y te pido mil disculpas por la tardanza!

ash y misty-yamile: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y concuerdo con vos en el hecho de que no hay muchos fanfics en español de esta pareja, me alegra que te agrade mi traduccion y espero te guste el segundo capitulo. saludos!

bueno sin más nos vemos en la siguiente traduccion! ;)


	3. Karin la cazada

Capitulo 3: Karin la cazada

_Advertencia para los impresionables. (si eres un impresionable porque estas leyendo estos de todas maneras?) Mucha sangre, perturbador lenguaje e imágenes a partir de este punto._

Karin había tenido malos sueños toda la noche. Algo estaba tras ella, algo con enormes dientes blancos. Se sentía tan cansada el día siguiente que camino lentamente hacia el colegio mientras Yuzu la interrogaba acerca de cómo se sentía.

"deberías volver a casa! Te ves terrible." Yuzu le echo una mirada preocupada.

Karin le devolvió una mirada fría. Ella nunca le hizo eso a Yuzu. Se odiaba por eso.

Yuzu tomo sus manos tocando sus dedos índices juntos. Suspiro en protesta, pero no dijo nada.

Karin sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su cuello y le dio una palmada pensando que era un bicho o una araña. Ella sintió un escalofrío descendiendo por su columna y se detuvo para observar hacia atrás.

Yuzu siguió caminando unos poco pasos cuando se dio cuenta que su gemela no estaba con ella. Se volteo y gritó, "Apúrate Karin, ya vamos tarde"

Una vez que llegaron a la clase fueron reprendidas por llegar tarde. Los ojos de Yuzu se llenaron de lágrimas y se disculpo repetidamente. Karin no dijo nada excepto sentarse en su lugar. Se desplomo sobre su escritorio y se coloco la gorra sobre los ojos. *por que tiene que estar tan brillante aquí adentro?* pensó. Sentía que se estaba durmiendo, cuando un par de brillantes ojos negros la observaron detenidamente en su mente. Se puso derecha.

"muy amable de su parte unírsenos señorita Kurosaki" comento su maestra. La maestra se levanto se su asiento y se dirigió a reprimir a su usual competente estudiante. "quítate ese sombrero y mírame, jovencita, cuando te estoy hablando".

Ella la miro con sueño. Estaba tan pálida como un papel, excepto sus mejillas las cuales emitían un radiante rojo. Su maestra sintió su temperatura e inmediatamente se disculpo y llevo a la chica a la enfermería.

En la enfermería le dieron algunas aspirinas y un vaso de agua fría. Ella se lo tomo entero sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento lo terriblemente sedienta que estaba.

La enfermera llamo a su casa, pero no hubo respuesta. Observo a la niña.

"donde esta tu padre, Karin?" pregunto la enfermera.

"esta afuera, dijo que estaría de vuelta a las ocho en punto esta noche y que Yuzu y yo deberíamos prepararnos la cena para nosotras" dijo Karin haciendo excusas. Ella no tenia idea de donde estaba su padre o porque no estaba atendiendo el teléfono.

"y tu hermano mayor? Debería llamar a la escuela secundaria y pedir que te venga a buscar?" la enfermera atravesó a Karin con sus ojos.

"no señora," suspiro, "esta en un viaje y no estará de vuelta esta noche tampoco."

La enfermera frunció el ceño, "supongo que debería enviarte a casa con Yuzu y ambas pueden terminar su tarea luego"

"por favor señora, estaré bien caminando a casa sola. Realmente no es lejos." Le sonrío a la enfermera y trato se actuar lo más saludable posible.

"hummm, supongo que puedes hacer eso." La señora asintió.

"por favor señora, dígale a mi hermana que no se preocupe, estaré bien… y que la maestra le de mi tarea." Ella fingió otra sonrisa y la enfermera asintió.

"no pares y hables con nadie y ve directo a tu casa. Llamare para chequear que estés bien." La enfermera perezosamente prescindió de ella.

Karin sabia que seria olvidada antes de que el timbré del almuerzo sonara.

Karin se puso sus zapatos y tomo las cosas de su casillero. Ella se coloco la mochila sobre el hombro la cual se sentía más pesada que cuando se la colgó sobre su hombro esta mañana.

A la primera intersección Karin debería haber seguido derecho, pero giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de futbol. Ni siquiera estaba consiente de a donde estaba yendo. Sus brazos se cansaron entonces ella paro para apoyarse contra un árbol. Nuevamente sintió un bicho picando su cuello. Lo aplasto y se limpio la mano en su short; este dejo una mancha negra grasosa.

Se empujo del árbol y miro hacia el campo de futbol, "como termine acá?" se rasco la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir la colina. Ella sintió otro escalofrío bajar su columna. Sus dientes temblaban y comenzó a refregarse los brazos. Dejo caer su mochila nuevamente y se desplomo en una banca.

Se quedo dormida. Ella no sintió la helada mirada sobre ella, ni sintió el hollow.

Estaba tan cerca que podría agarrarla ahora, pero sabía que ella estaba siendo observada por alguien más. Alguien con quien no quería pelear por el momento.

Toshiro encontró a Karin en su camino a la colina, "que esta haciendo fuera de la escuela y completamente sola?" el la siguió. Cuando se dio cuenta a donde se estaba dirigiendo paso de ella intentando estar ahí primero. El se sentó en su lugar habitual. La misma mirada aburrida en su rostro, mensajeando en su celular. Ella estaba caminando lentamente. Se sentía un poco aturdida. No la miro cuando llego.

"oh, hola pequeño Toshiro" dijo con vos soñadora.

Eso sonó demasiado como a Momo. El estaba extremadamente irritado con ella. Sin mirarla replico, "preferiría que no me llamaras así. Entonces que estas haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en el colegio." agrego severamente.

Sus dientes estaban temblando. Lo estaba mirando, pero entraba y salía de foco. "yo solo realmente quería verte a-" se cayó hacia delante. El pequeño shinigami la agarro justo a una pulgada del filoso borde de la barandilla.

"karin!" estaba shockeado, "estas muy caliente!"

"gracias por el cumplido," mascullo en su hombro, se rió.

"por que estas afuera? Estas terriblemente enferma." Toshiro soporto su peso en su hombro. No que pesara demasiado.

"la enfermera me envió a casa del colegio, y quería enviar a Yuzu conmigo, pero se que ese monstruo esta siempre detrás de mi ahora." Se estremeció y luego continuo, "estaba tan asustada por ella. Estoy asustada, Toshiro." Sollozó, "esta observándonos ahora."

El noto un rastro de maldad en el aire. Toshiro la alzo y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Karin, "no te preocupes, te llevare a casa. Luego lo matare."

"No-no, no me lleves ahí hay algo mal ahí." Ella comenzó a pelear para soltarse. El la sostenía tan gentilmente como podía pero sus sacudidas lo estaban haciendo difícil.

Cuando se acero a la residencia Kurosaki lo sintió. El lugar estaba oscuro. Si la dejaba aquí sola, ella estaría muerta antes de que el pudiera regresar. Karin se estaba retorciendo. Logro soltarse y comenzó a huir. No llego lejos antes de que se desmayara, y cayera. El la alzo de nuevo y vio que su mejilla estaba cortada y lastimada. Se estremeció de verla, "lo siento Karin."

No respondió. Estaba completamente inconciente. Se trago una gikkongai y se paro fuera de su gigai. El le ordeno a su alma modificada llevar a la chica al departamento de Orihime. Este asintió y llevo a la chica camino al apartamento.

El capitán Hitsugaya busco por alrededor de una hora pero no tenia idea de donde podría estar el Hollow. Finalmente decidió que era mejor regresar y chequear a su teniente y a la chica.

Cuando entro, recibió una bofetada. Rangiku lo miro, "mira lo que le has hecho a esa pobre chica." Ella señalo a través de la habitación. Karin estaba recostada en un futón. Observando inexpresivamente el cielo raso. Su rostro estaba vendado, pero el moretón estaba claramente visible extendiéndose en su mejilla.

El bajo la cabeza avergonzado, "lo siento. No pude evitar que se cayera. Su casa no es segura necesitamos poner un guardia ahí esta noche. No creo que este interesado en nadie más que ella." El reviso a la chica.

"es peor, capitán. No creo que ella este segura ahora." Hizo una mueca y lo condujo hacia su propenso cuerpo. Ella levanto a la chica y tiro del cuello de su remera. Había una gran mancha negra en su cuello. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera inyectado tinta negra en el cuello. Se estaba expandiendo por sus venas. "se ah agrandado desde que llego."

"necesitamos llevarla a lo de Urahara. _Ahora!_" el comenzó a agarrar sus floja forma cuando ella se puso derecha. Comenzó a gritar y golpear al capitán. Le rasguño la cara y lo pateo con sus poderosas piernas. El se aparto del camino. Entonces se calmo, pero permaneció derecha y rígida. Ni el pequeño chico o la mujer sabían que hacer.

Hitsugaya se sentó y la observo, frunciendo el ceño.

Rangiku colgó el teléfono, "ellos están viniendo justo ahora," no deseando decir quienes 'ellos' eran por miedo a otro arrebato.

Hitsugaya decidió tratar y acercarse a ella. El se aproximo cautelosamente. El estaba dentro de la distancia donde podía tocarla cuando giro la cabeza (o algo hizo que la girara) hacia el. Ella observo derecho através de el.

"vete," dijo roncamente, una lagrima rodó por su nariz, "el no te quiere cerca de mí. Me esta lastimando. Dice que parara si me dejas sola. Por favor." Otra enorme lagrima se lleno en el borde de sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Rangiku agarro a su capitán y trato de alejarlo de ella. No se movió. El toco su hombro y agarro un hilo plateado que había notado. Su mano se entumeció. Sintió como si estuviera siendo jalado.

Pestaño y estaba en un oscuro lugar. Había gritos. Miro para todos lados pero no podía ver nada. Corrió hacia el sonido. Encontró a una figura de pelo blanco arrodillada sobre una chica de cabellos negros. Reconoció a ambos a él y a Karin. A medida que se acerca se dio cuenta de que el otro Hitsugaya no estaba arrodilla sobre ella sino que la estaba sosteniendo contra el piso.

"no!" grito "por que me estas lastimando, Toshiro?"

El otro el la miro y rió, "por qué eres una puta y te lo mereces. No esta de acuerdo Capitan?" el monstruo miro a Toshiro. Tenia su rostro, pero con dientes relucientes. Había sangre por todo su rostro. Estaba usando su voz.

Estaba enfurecido, "quítate de encima de ella!"

"Por qué? Quieres una vuelta?" pregunto en un tono de burla, "te he visto mirándola. También quieres saborearla. Bien odio desilusionarte pero no hay gusto ni olor aquí. Apuesto que huele exquisita ahora."

Toshiro corrió hacia el falso capitán, "detente ahí! Si no quieres que la mata justo a aquí y ahora!" el monstruo envolvió sus garras alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo.

Hitsugaya se pregunto si esto podría, *matarla?*

*Oh si. Ella puede no morir físicamente pero su mente se ira,* gruñó la voz en su cabeza, *he-he-he-heeeeeee!*

El cabella de la cosa se acorto y se tiño de naranja. Se paro y era mucho más alto que Hitsugaya. Su cara se contorneo y cambio a la de Ichigo. Lanzo su flácido cuerpo hacia Hitsugaya, "me canse de esta perra," ahora usando la voz de Ichigo, "creo que iré a buscar a mi pequeña linda Yuzu."

Karin trato de levantarse pero su quebrada psique era incapaz de obligar. Se arrastro hacia Hitsugaya, tomo su Kimono, "sálvala de el."

Se agacho y gentilmente alzo su quebrada forma. El sostuvo su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella puso resistencia, "no! Ve a salvar a Yuzu! Por favor! Ese no es mi hermano! Demonios!" colapso contra su pecho. La Karin del sueño esta lastimada gravemente pero determinada a salvar a su hermana. Sangre estaba brotando de varias heridas de mordidas.

Débilmente lo golpeo, "déjame y salva a mi hermana." lo miro. Se acerco a su oído, "déjame Capitán. Por favor déjame." Lo beso con sus labios ensangrentados. Saboreo sangre.

Rangiku estaba zamarreándolo frenéticamente. El tenía una mirada inexpresiva. Finalmente dejo lo que fuera ese hilo. Su palma sangraba de cuatro heridas con forma de luna creciente. Tenía gotas de sangre corriendo por el costado de su boca. Se había mordido la lengua. Se masajeo su adolorida mandíbula.

"Capitán, que acaba de suceder?" Rangiku aún estaba zamarreándolo.

"para de zamarrearme," se aparto de Karin, "cuanto tiempo he estado fuera?"

"no lo se," miro a la chica, y meneo su cabeza.

"necesito encontrar a ese Hollow. Me las va a pagar!" Hitsugaya apretó los dientes. El sintió el bajo pulso de maldad viniendo de algún lugar cerca.

* * *

Nota Rossetto-chan: bueno espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, y que tambien les agrade la traduccion. se que me tarde... y lo siento! por favor no me maten :(

gracias a Ash y Misty-yamile y a Yue Yuna por los reviews!

y tambien gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos ;)

como siempre sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, ah y vuelvo a repetir ni bleach ni la historia me pertenecen... yo solo me encargo de traducirla :)

saludos a todos! y no leemos en el proximo capitulo :) tambien voy a tratar de no dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga ;)


End file.
